<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Weasley's twins mate by Kymtunell1988</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673319">The Weasley's twins mate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymtunell1988/pseuds/Kymtunell1988'>Kymtunell1988</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymtunell1988/pseuds/Kymtunell1988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Plain and Ambitious Bookworm Hermione Granger is now considered one of the Golden trio who helped defeat Voldemort. </p><p>after Ron died she thought she was going to live alone but little did she know Fred and George Weasley would not allow her to be alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HERMIONE'S P. O. V</p><p>It been three months since the war ended, we won but we lost a lot of good people. </p><p>I was helping with the rebuilding of Hogwarts, when I passed the corridor where one of my best friend had died in. </p><p>*Flashback*</p><p>A/N: THERE IS SOME FROM THE BOOK IN THIS FLASHBACK. </p><p>Ron, Harry, and I had just realized that we just needed to get to the snake to kill it. </p><p>When we heard yells and shouts and the unmistakable noises of dueling filled the corridor. </p><p>We looked around to see that Death Eaters had penetrated Hogwarts. </p><p>Fred and Percy had just backed into view, both of them dueling masked and hooded men. </p><p>We ran forward to help: Jets of light flew in every direction and the man dueling Percy backed off, fast: Then his hood slipped and we saw a high forehead and streaked hair-</p><p>"Hello, Minister!" Bellowed Percy, sending a neat jinx spell straight at Thicknesse, who dropped his wand and clawed at the foot of his robes, apparently in awful discomfort. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"</p><p>"You're joking, Perce!" Shouted Fred as the Death Eater he was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate stunning spells. Thicknesse had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into some form of sea urchin. Fred looked at Percy with glee. </p><p>"You actually are joking Perce...I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-"</p><p>The air exploded. We had been grouped together, Harry, Ron, Fred, Percy, and I along with the two <br/>Death Eaters st our feet, one stunned, the other transfigured; and in that fragment of a moment, when danger seemed temporarily at bay, the world was rent apart. </p><p>I felt myself flying through the air, and all I could do was hold as tightly to that thin piece of wood that was my one and only weapon, and shield my head in my arms as I came crashing down. </p><p>I struggled to my feet in the wreckage and looked over to the three redheaded men who where grouped together on the ground. </p><p>Harry then grabbed my hand as we staggered and stumbled over stone and wood. </p><p>"No-no-no!" Someone was shouting. "NO! RON! NO!"</p><p>And Percy was shaking his brother and Fred was kneeling beside him, and Ron's eyes stared without seeing. </p><p>*End of Flashback*</p><p>I fell to my knees as a sob escaped me, I had thought I was going to marry Ron but that life was stolen from me by Bellatrix Lastrange. </p><p>"Hermione!" Someone yelled and then I felt arms go around me, holding me to them as I cried. </p><p>Once I calmed down I lifted my head up to see Fred Weasley. He also had tears in his eyes, I couldn't even imagine how he was coping. </p><p>"Sorry. It just hit me that he is gone." I whispered leaning my head on to his shoulder. </p><p>"I know. I wish I could tell him that I'm sorry for the pranks we pulled on him. I don't understand why he would save me." He said leaning his head on top of mine. </p><p>"Fred, you're his brother and he loved you deeply that is why he saved you. Don't blame yourself, it was Bellatrix's fault." I told him. </p><p>"I know it here." He said pointing to his head. "But here it still has to catch up." He said pointing to his heart. </p><p>"I can understand that. We should get this part cleaned and fixed." I sighed. </p><p>"Yeah." He said standing up and holding out his hand to help me up. </p><p>I stood up, then we got started and the next thing I knew it was time to stop for the night. </p><p>FRED'S P.O.V</p><p>After we stopped for the night, George and I went to our apartment in Hogsmead. </p><p>"Freddie, are you ok?" George asked. </p><p>I sat down on our couch and said, "no. I found Hermione crying in the corridor where Ron died and it broke my heart. Why would he jump in front of the killing curse for me?"</p><p>"Freddie, he saved you because he loved you. And as for Hermione we will always be there for her ok." George said. </p><p>I nodded and went to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HERMIONE'S P.O.V</p><p>The next couple of days passed as we got the great Hall cleaned and fixed. </p><p>Neville and I were working on fixing the dungeons and potions classroom. </p><p>"Hey Hermione can I ask you something?" Neville asked. </p><p>"Yeah what's up?" I said. </p><p>"Do you know if Ginny and Harry are still together?" He asked blushing. </p><p>"No they have different plans, she wants to be a professional Quidditch player. And he well doesn't know what he wants to do." I said. </p><p>"Oh ok." He said. </p><p>"Nev if you like her you should ask her out." I said placing my hand on his shoulder. </p><p>"It's not Ginny." He said. </p><p>"Ok then ask him out. Look this war proved to me you should always follow your heart." I said. </p><p>He nodded and then started fixing up Professor Snapes old office. </p><p>We finished two hours later and started walking back up stairs. </p><p>"Mione!" I turned to see Harry running towards me. </p><p>"Harry what's happened?" I asked. </p><p>"Nothing, oh hi Neville how are you doing?" Harry asked. </p><p>"Good you?" Neville said. </p><p>"Doing better. I was offered a job as the new defense against the dark arts professor." Harry said. </p><p>"That's great I got offered the Herbology professor job." Neville said. </p><p>"That's awesome Neville I know how much you excelled at that subject." Harry said. </p><p>I smiled and watched two of my friends who went through so much pain talk and laugh, I slowly went through a secret tunnel to give them privacy. </p><p>I came out by my room and walked in and changed out of my work clothes into a black sundress and heels. </p><p>And walked to the Three Broomsticks to get some dinner. </p><p>I was sitting in a booth in the back waiting for my food to come when I noticed Fred and George walk in. </p><p>George bumped Fred's shoulder and pointed to my table. </p><p>Fred nodded and they both started walking towards me. </p><p>"Hey Mia, can we join you?" Fred asked. </p><p>"Sure." I said. </p><p>They sat across from me and when the waiter came by and brought me my food they ordered the same. </p><p>"So how are you today?" George asked. </p><p>"Good Neville and I finished with the dungeons and potions classroom today." I said. </p><p>"That's good. We are in our finishing touches of our WWW store here in Hogsmead." Fred said. </p><p>"That's great." I said. </p><p>We sat in quiet as we ate our food. When we were done Fred grabbed the check and walked up to the counter to pay. </p><p>"I could of paid for my meal." I said. </p><p>"We know but we wanted to pay for you Mia." George said smiling. </p><p>"Thank you." I said standing up and grabbing my purse. </p><p>"Where are you staying?" Fred asked me walking towards us. </p><p>"Hogwarts, until I can find a place." I said. </p><p>"Well, we have an extra room in our apartment, you can have it." George said. </p><p>"I can't intrude on you guys." I said walking outside. </p><p>"Your not intruding if we offer Mia." Fred said. </p><p>"Oh, ok. Let me go get my stuff and I will meet you both there." I said. </p><p>"We'll come with you and help." George said. </p><p>"Ok thank you." I said. </p><p>They both nodded and we walked back to Hogwarts and into my room. </p><p>I packed everything and shrunk my trunk and put it into my beaded bag. </p><p>"Ok let's go." I said. </p><p>We then walked back to their apartment and walked in. </p><p>"This will be your room feel free to change the color or decorate it anyway you want to." Fred said opening the <br/>Door. </p><p>I came back out and gave each of them a hug. </p><p>"Thank you so much, it's perfect." I said. </p><p>"We are glad you like it, we will let you get settled in good night Mia." Fred said kissing my cheek. </p><p>"Good night Mia." George said kissing my other cheek. </p><p>They walked out and closed the door I sat down on the bed and thought about tonight and how it felt right to be with Fred and George.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>